ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek crossovers
Several characters within the Star Trek franchise, primary and secondary, often made crossover appearances between one live-action series and another. This included appearances of established characters on premiere episodes of new series, a few long-term transfers from one series to another, and even crossovers between Trek films and television. A few crossover appearances, such as that of Spock on The Next Generation and the time-travel of the crew of Deep Space Nine to the era of The Original Series were especially lauded by both fans and critics. Appearances in series premieres After the original series, a character from an earlier series appeared in the premiere episode of each new series. These were the appearances of Leonard McCoy in "Encounter at Farpoint", the first episode of The Next Generation; that of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in "Emissary", the first episode of Deep Space Nine; Quark and Morn in "Caretaker", the premiere of Voyager; Zefram Cochrane (from the original series episode "Metamorphosis" and the film Star Trek: First Contact) in "Broken Bow", the premiere of Enterprise; and Sarek in "The Vulcan Hello", the first episode of Discovery. Long-term transitions Two long-term transitions were the transfer of Worf and Miles O'Brien from permanent characters on The Next Generation to permanent characters on Deep Space Nine. Worf stayed on The Next Generation until its conclusion, then transferred from the start of season 4 of DS9. Chief O'Brien had appeared in fifty episodes of The Next Generation, but only gained opening credits billing on DS9, in which he appeared in almost every episode of all seven seasons. While not seen as often as Chief O'Brien, his wife Keiko O'Brien also transitioned as a series regular guest star from The Next Generation to Deep Space Nine, bringing their daughter Molly. Miles O'Brien reprised his Next Generation role in that series' finale "All Good Things...". Episodes and films focused on crossovers An especially significant crossover is Spock's appearance on the two-part Next Generation episode "Unification". Spock meets Data and they exchange opinions on the relative value of logic and emotion, and share mutual impressions of Next Generation s Captain Picard (who for Spock is a model of logical behavior, and for Data is a model of what it means to be human). Critics such as Ina Rae Hark have noted this encounter between two non-human characters summarizes their contrasting attitudes to humanity, Data embodying Spock's ideal of pure logic, while Data aspires to be more human. Scotty appears in TNG Season 6, Episode 4 "Relics". Three Klingon characters from TOS also appear on DS9 together as Dax's old friends. Recycled footage from the original series episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" is used extensively in Deep Space Nine s time-travel episode "Trials and Tribble-ations". In addition to extensive archival footage of cast from the original series, actor Charlie Brill (portraying Klingon spy Arne Darvin) appears in both new and archival footage. The episode was designed to coincide with the 30th anniversary of the original series. Critic Matthew Kappell notes that the new episode simultaneously "parodies and valorizes" the original series, highlighting the discontinuities between two eras of Trek while trying simultaneously to weave them together. The film Star Trek Generations brought Kirk and Picard, Enterprise captains from different centuries, together to defeat a common enemy. It also marked the passing of the film franchise from the original series cast to that of The Next Generation. William Riker and Deanna Troi from The Next Generation appear in a flash-forward to the future in "These Are the Voyages...", the final episode of Enterprise. This episode was widely criticized by both cast members and fans for playing more like a Next Generation episode to the point of being an inappropriate wrap-up for the series. Film to television crossover In the Voyager episode "Flashback", events from the film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country play a pivotal role, and are re-enacted with the same actors thus allowing George Takei to reprise his role as Hikaru Sulu. The episode contains the added revelation that the USS Voyager s Tuvok was on Sulu's ship Excelsior at the time. Critic Lincoln Geraghty cites this as an example of Star Trek s ongoing propensity for reverential recognition of earlier versions of the series. Characters more prominent on subsequent series A few occasional recurring characters introduced in one series continued into other series, sometimes attaining more significant roles in their subsequent Trek series than in the one in which they were first introduced: * Spock's father Sarek appeared in only one episode of the original series, but became a more developed character in three movies and Star Trek: Discovery and appeared in [[Sarek (Star Trek: The Next Generation)|the Next Generation episode named after him]] and the first part of "Unification". Sarek's appearance in the former is described in The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion as "the first major unifying event tying together the old and new Trek eras since McCoy's cameo" in the original series. * Recurring character Q, originally introduced in the premiere episode of Next Generation, continued to appear in episodes of Deep Space Nine and Voyager. Teleplay writer Robert Wolfe found it difficult to incorporate Q into the DS9 universe as the character had been conceived so much as a foil for Captain Picard. He eventually decided to use Q to show personality differences between Picard and Sisko. It was also difficult to decide how to introduce Q into Voyager, as it was necessary to explain why Q did not return the ship to Federation territory. * Although appearing in only five episodes of The Next Generation and six episodes of Voyager, the character of Reginald Barclay became quite pivotal to the story-arc of the final season of Voyager, significantly contributing to the reestablishment of contact between the ship Voyager and the Federation. Barclay also appears in a cameo role in the eighth movie in the film series, Star Trek: First Contact. * Three Klingon characters from separate individual episodes of the original series, Kor, Koloth and Kang, all appear in the Deep Space Nine episode "Blood Oath", and Kor further appeared in DS9 episodes "The Sword of Kahless" and "Once More Unto the Breach". Crew members who worked on "Blood Oath" felt that a "special connection" was being made to the original series. Kang made an additional cameo appearance on Voyager, verbally dueling with Captain Sulu in a brief scene of the episode "Flashback". * The two Ferengi, Arridor and Kol, were minor characters in the TNG episode "The Price" but were the principal antagonists in the VOY episode "False Profits". * The menacing Borg race appeared in four out of six of the Trek series. Introduced in The Next Generation, they would appear in Deep Space Nine, Voyager and Enterprise. The only crossover character was the Borg Queen first introduced in the Next Generation feature film Star Trek: First Contact. She would then become a recurring character on Voyager appearing in the two-part episodes "Dark Frontier" and "Unimatrix Zero" and in the series finale "Endgame". These episodes form a narrative thread in which the Borg Queen is battling with Janeway in attempts to re-assimilate Seven of Nine. Only in the final Voyager episode is the Borg Queen played by the same actress who played her in the feature film Star Trek: First Contact, Alice Krige. The magazine Cinefantastique described Krige's appearance as the highlight of this episode.Cinefantastique: Volume 36 2004 All crossovers Character crossovers ; The Original Series on The Next Generation: * Leonard McCoy appears in the episode "Encounter at Farpoint" * Sarek, Spock's father, appears in the episode "Sarek" and again in Part 1 of the episode "Unification" * Spock appears in the episode "Unification" Parts 1 and 2 * Montgomery Scott appears in the episode "Relics" * James T. Kirk, Montgomery Scott and Pavel Chekov appear in the film Star Trek Generations * Zefram Cochrane (originally played by Glenn Corbett) appeared in the film Star Trek: First Contact played by James Cromwell ; The Original Series on Deep Space Nine: * Kang, Koloth, and Kor (with their cranial ridges "restored") appear in "Blood Oath". Kor appears subsequently in "The Sword of Kahless" and "Once More Unto The Breach". * James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov and Nyota Uhura appear in "Trials and Tribble-ations" (There were clips from the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Trouble with Tribbles", but the Benjamin Sisko- James T. Kirk conversation was from the episode "Mirror, Mirror") ; The Original Series on Voyager: * The Doctor mentions Leonard McCoy in the episode "Lifesigns" * Hikaru Sulu and Janice Rand appear in the episode "Flashback" The Original Series on Enterprise * T'Pau is in a sect that changes the Vulcan government in the episodes "The Forge", "Awakening" and "Kir'Shara" * ; The Next Generation on Deep Space Nine: * Captain Jean-Luc Picard appears in the episode "Emissary" * Miles O'Brien, Keiko O'Brien, and Worf make long term moves to the station, starting with "Emissary", "A Man Alone", and "The Way of the Warrior", respectively. * Lursa and B'Etor appear in the episode "Past Prologue" * Vash appears (with Q) in the episode "Q-Less" * Lwaxana Troi appears in the episodes "The Forsaken", "Fascination" and "The Muse" * Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev appears in the episodes "The Maquis, Part II" and "The Search, Part II" * Gowron appears on numerous episodes, starting with The House of Quark. * Thomas Riker appears in the episode "Defiant" * Toral appears on the episode "The Sword of Kahless" * Kurn appears in the episode "Sons of Mogh" * Alexander Rozhenko appears in the episodes "Sons and Daughters" and "You are Cordially Invited..." * O'Brien mentions Reginald Barclay and Geordi La Forge to Worf in the episode "Image in the Sand" ; The Next Generation on Voyager: * Reginald Barclay appears in the episodes "Projections", "Pathfinder", "Life Line", "Inside Man", "Author, Author" and "Endgame" * B'Elanna Torres mentions Data to Automated Unit 3947 in the episode "Prototype" * William Riker appears in the episode "Death Wish" * "Q" appears in the episodes "Death Wish", "The Q and the Grey" and "Q2" * The two Ferengi (Arridor and Kol) testing the wormhole from "The Price" appear in episode "False Profits" * Facsimiles of Boothby appear in the episodes "In the Flesh" and "The Fight" * Geordi La Forge from an alternate future appears in the episode "Timeless" * The Borg Queen from Star Trek: First Contact appears in the episodes "Dark Frontier", "Unimatrix Zero" and "Endgame" * Deanna Troi appears in the episodes "Pathfinder", "Life Line" and "Inside Man" ; The Next Generation on Enterprise: * Zefram Cochrane originally played by Glenn Corbett on Star Trek: The Original Series now played by James Cromwell in the film Star Trek: First Contact appears in the episode "Broken Bow" and again in Part 1 of the episode "In a Mirror, Darkly" * William Riker, Deanna Troi, and the voice of Data appear in the episode "These Are the Voyages..." ; Deep Space Nine on The Next Generation: * Julian Bashir appears in the episode "Birthright, Part I" * Quark has a brief cameo in the episode "Firstborn" ; Deep Space Nine on Voyager: * Quark and Morn both appear in "Caretaker". ; Voyager on The Next Generation: * The Mark I EMH "Doctor" appeared on the film Star Trek: First Contact. This EMH, while identical in name, appearance and mannerisms, was distinct from the Voyager character due to the nature of the EMH being a holographic computer program. * Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway has a brief cameo in the film Star Trek: Nemesis ; Voyager on Deep Space Nine: * The mirror-universe version of Tuvok appears in the episode "Through the Looking Glass" * Dr. Lewis Zimmerman and the Mark I EMH "Doctor" both appear in the episode "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ; The Original Series on Discovery: * The characters Sarek, Amanda Grayson, Spock, Christopher Pike, Number One and Harry Mudd from The Original Series appear as recurring characters in Discovery, all played by different actors. The Talosians and Vina, from the first pilot, also appeared in the episode "If Memory Serves". Actor crossovers ; The Original Series on The Next Generation: * Majel Barrett (Christine Chapel) appears as recurring character Lwaxana Troi * Diana Muldaur (Dr. Miranda Jones and Ann Mulhall) appears as Dr. Katherine Pulaski The Original Series on The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and Voyager: * Majel Barrett Roddenberry (Christine Chapel and Number One, as well as the Enterprise computer's voice) is the computer voice on the Enterprise-D, Enterprise-E, Voyager, and Defiant. ; The Next Generation on The Original Series: * Michael Dorn (Worf) appears in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as Colonel Worf, the grandfather of Lieutenant Worf ; The Next Generation on Deep Space Nine: * James Cromwell (Zefram Cochrane) appears in the episode "Starship Down" as Hanok. He also appears on Star Trek: The Next Generation as Prime Minister Nayrok and Jaglom Shrek. ; Voyager on Deep Space Nine: * Tim Russ (Tuvok) appears as a Klingon named T'Kar in the episode "Invasive Procedures" * Martha Hackett (Seska) appears as the Romulan Sub Commander T'Rul in the two part episode "The Search" ; Voyager on The Next Generation: * Robert Duncan McNeill (Tom Paris) appears in the episode "The First Duty" as Cadet First Class Nicholas Locarno (A still of McNeill as Locarno is used as a photo of a young Paris on the desk of Admiral Owen Paris in the Voyager episode "Pathfinder") * Tim Russ (Tuvok) appears in the episode "Starship Mine" as Devor. He also played an Enterprise-B Bridge Officer in the film Star Trek Generations ; The Next Generation on Enterprise: * Brent Spiner (Data) plays Arik Soong in series 4, who is intended to be the great-grandfather of Noonian Soong, Data's creator. ; Enterprise on Voyager: * Gary Graham (Ambassador Soval) appears as Ocampa Tanis in the episode “Cold Fire” ; Deep Space Nine on Voyager: * Aron Eisenberg (Nog) appears as the Kazon Kar in the episode “Initiations” ; Deep Space Nine on Enterprise: * Jeffrey Combs (Weyoun) appears as a recurring character Thy'lek Shran, and also as the Ferengi Krem in the episode "Acquisition" alongside Ethan Phillips from Voyager. * Rene Auberjonois (Odo) appears in the episode "Oasis" as Ezral, the chief engineer on a crashed Kantare supply ship. * Casey Biggs (Damar) appears in the episode "Damage" as the Illyrian captain. * J. G. Hertzler (General Martok) appears in the episodes “Judgement” and “Borderland”, as Kolos and a Klingon captain, respectively. * Robert O'Reilly (Gowron, also recurring in The Next Generation) appears as the bounty hunter Kago-Darr in the episode “Bounty”. ; Voyager on Enterprise: * Roxann Dawson (B'Elanna Torres) voices the Automated repair station in the episode "Dead Stop". * Ethan Phillips (Neelix) appears as the ferengi Ulis in the episode "Acquisition", alongside Jeffrey Combs from Deep Space Nine. Intercompany crossovers Star Trek has had a few intercompany crossover stories in comic books. These include: Marvel Comics franchise, X-Men. * Star Trek/X-Men – A comic book based on TOS * Star Trek: The Next Generation/X-Men – A comic book based on TNG * Star Trek: The Next Generation/X-Men: Planet X – A sequel novel to the TNG comic book DC Comics franchise, Legion of Superheroes. * Star Trek – Legion of the Superheroes IDW Publishing, Doctor Who * Star Trek: The Next Generation/Doctor Who: Assimilation2 Boom! Studios, Planet of the Apes * Star Trek/Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive DCComics franchise, Green Lantern * Star Trek/Green Lantern: The Spectrum War * Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds – A sequel to the first crossover. Dark Horse Comics, Aliens * Star Trek: The Next Generation/Aliens: Acceptable Losses Transformers * Star Trek vs Transformers CCG intercompany crossover scenario Star Wars franchise * Mirror, Mirror scenario from InQuest Gamer allows the crossing over Decipher's ''Star Trek'' CCG and ''Star Wars'' CCG. References External links Category:Star Trek characters Crossovers Category:Crossover science fiction television series